Tug-o-War
by gemrocks123
Summary: Kim Crawford's summer can't get any better, so of course, it gets worse. She meets Jack Brewer who she hates because of the impact he had on her childhood. Kim's plan to avoid Jack and save her "perfect summer " doesn't work out too well. Despite her hatred, Kim can't help falling in love, only to have Jack screw up their possible relationship. It's an endless game of tug-o-war.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **

**This is my first story. Character's thoughts will be in italics. Please read, and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. (I wish)**

Kim's POV

It was the first day of summer, and where was I spending those first moments of freedom? By a pool. That is, the pool in my neighborhood. I was laying my towel on a chair, getting ready to tan, when I saw him.

_Who is that? _

The reason I was surprised was because I've lived in Summer Grove my whole life, so I knew pretty much everybody. But I've never seen this boy in my life! He was pretty cute though. His shoulder-length brown hair framed his face perfectly. He was ripped, and those brown eyes...words can't describe them.

He caught me staring, and I quickly looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him smirk. I started to take off my cover-up, revealing my strapless black and white polka-dot bikini. I lay down on the chair, put on my sunglasses, and placed my earbuds in my ear. (_Where else would they go?_) I was feeling totally at ease, thinking about how my summer would be completely perfect.

I was going to the beach with my friends in July, and for the first month I would have the house to myself because my parents were going on a business trip. Plus, a cute boy apparently moved into the neighborhood. Life was just great.

About 20 minutes into my tanning session, I felt like someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown ones staring at me intently. "Hey, it's Kim, right?" It was the mysterious brown-haired boy. I stared at him in shock. "How do you know my name?"

**A.N. **

**I know, short chapter. Please review and follow or favorite! I will try to post a chapter a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **

**I am so mad. I had the whole chapter typed out, and then it delets itself! Grrrrrrrrr**

Kim's POV

"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously.

"Umm... It's on your bag," the boy said.

"Right, I knew that," I said as I mentally facepalmed. I happened to have my Vera Bradley bag, which had my name monogrammed on it.

"Soo... Your name is Kim right?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Jack."

_Why did that name sound familiar?_

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Are you new to Summer Grove?"

"Yeah," was the reply. "I moved in with a relative of mine."

"Oh cool," I said. "Where will you go to school?"

"I'm going to be a sophomore st Seaford High."

"Cool me too!"

Then there was silence. A long, yet somewhat comfortable silence.

"Soo..umm...I'm just gonna go for a swim now," he finally said.

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you around," I said.

"Yeah, maybe."

As the boy walked away, I called out, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Jack. Jack Brewer."

I watched Jack as he dove gracefully into the now empty pool. I closed my eyes and started to think.

_Where have I heard that name before? At school? At the dojo? _

Then suddenly, it clicked. Memories overwhelmed me, and I was reminded of the feelings of anger, pain, and sadness that I had felt throughout my childhood.

*Flashback*

_"Just leave me alone!" I cried. _

_"Why? I just want to play with you Kimmy," a voice said mockingly. _

_"What do you want from me?" _

_"To make your life miserable," he sneered. _

_"Mission accomplished," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear. _

_"What did you say to me?" _

_"Nothing!" I squeaked. _

_He kept coming closer and closer to me. Soon, he had me cornered. He kicked me in the stomach, and pushed me against the wall. He pinned my arms to my sides, and began to whisper in my ear. _

_"Listen, and listen good. If you want me to leave you alone, don't talk to any other boy except me." His hot breath made me shiver. "Understand?" _

_I nodded feverishly. He released me and walked out of the room. _

That incident happened on the last day of 5th grade. That summer, the boy moved to New York. I was overjoyed that I would never have to see him again. That boy bullied and harassed me all throughout elementary school. He was the reason that I lived each day in fear. Apparently, that boy had moved back to Seaford. His name was Jack Brewer.

Jack's POV

It was the first day of summer. After a very eventful school year, I had moved back to my hometown of Seaford to live with my Uncle Rudy. To start off my summer, I decided to go to the pool. Because of where my house was, I could walk to the nieghborhood pool. As I locked my front door, I noticed a girl entering the pool area. I made a mental note to talk to her.

When I got to the pool, I looked around for a place to put my things. I noticed the girl checking me out. I caught her gaze and smirked, and she quickly looked away. I watched her take off her cover-up. Man, she was even cuter up close!

Her blond hair was in a bun, and I caught a glimpse of her dark brown eyes before she slipped on her sunglasses. She looked really hot in her bikini. I approached her, and we started talking. Her name was Kim, and she was going to be a sophomore at Seaford High, just like me. She seemed like a pretty cool girl.

I had the pool to myself, and I tried to show off by doing flips and dives and stuff. But whenever I looked at Kim, she seemed deep in thought.

When I got back to my house, I told Rudy about Kim.

"Oh, I know her!" said Rudy. " Kim Crawford! She takes karate at my dojo."

"Really? Cool," I said. Rudy said something else, but I wasn't listening.

_Kim Crawford_.

No way. She's changed so much. But now that I think about it, maybe that was the reason I wanted to talk to her. Maybe, somehow,I subconsciously recognized her. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that it was fate. I was destined to meet Kim Crawford, my crush.

**A.N. **

**According to Kim, Jack was a bully. But Kim is Jack's crush! Review, follow, and favorite! I'll try to post ch. 3 tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the support! An anonoymous review suggested Kim have a boyfriend. Thanks for the idea! So going to use it! Well, part of it. **

Kim's POV

I was thinking so much about Jack, that I didn't notice when he left the pool. The sun was setting, so I packed up my towel and iPhone 5 and headed home. I got home just in time to say goodbye to my parents before they left on their business trip.

"Be good sweetheart," my dad said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I will daddy," I said. "Have a good trip!"

"Remember, Kim," my mom said. "If you need anything, go to Rudy." Rudy was my next door neighbor, and also my sensai at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine," I reassured her for the hundredth time.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

After they left, I ran to my room and called my best friend Grace. I explained my delimma with Jack to her.

"Maybe Jack changed!" she said.

"Yeah, and elephants learned how to fly!" I said sarcastically.

"Duh, Dumbo! The flying elephant?"

"Grace! Back to Jack!"

"Right. Well, just ignore him. Don't talk to him, avoid him at all costs."

"Good plan. Besides, I'm not gonna let my summer be ruined by a good-for-nothing bully!"

"That's my girl."

"Hey, wanna come over for pizza and a movie? My parents just left."

"Sure! I'll be over in 5. Is it ok if I bring some friends?"

"That's fine. See you in a bit."

And with that, I hung up. Grace is right. All I need to do is avoid Jack. It's not that big a deal.

Jack's POV

Man. I forgot how much I liked Kim. It broke my heart when I moved to New York. I missed her so much. But now I'm back. I just hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. But by the way she was checking me out at the pool, I don't think she does.

Tomorrow, I'm going to the dojo with Rudy. I'm a 2nd degree black belt, but there's always room for improvement. I'll make sure to talk to Kim tomorrow, and ask the other karate students if she's in a relationship. I sure hope she's not.

Kim's POV

Normally when Grace came over, I would wear sweatpants and a t-shirt. But because she was bringing 'friends', I decided to go more dressy. I ended up wearing a purple tank top and black skinny jeans. I ordered two pepperoni pizzas and laid out some movies to choose from. Soon, the doorbell rang. "It's open!" I yelled.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hey Grace!"

"This is Jerry..." I cut Grace off and said "Who I already know from karate."

"Oh, right! But I don't think you know Brody."

I turned around to see a tall, tan boy with brown hair. "Hi," I said shyly.

"Hey," he replied. I smiled at him and bit my lip. He smiled back.

"Is the pizza here yet?" Jerry asked. I gave him a glare. "What?" he asked hurtfully. "No, the pizza isn't here yet. I thought we could watch a movie while we're waiting."

"That's a good idea," Brody said. I really liked him.

We decided on watching a horror movie in the basement. The only comfortable piece of furniture I had in the basement was a large red sectional. Grace and Jerry sat on one end, and Brody and I sat on the other.

"I don't really like scary movies," I told Brody.

"It's ok. I'm here for you."

Once again, I did the lip-bite and smile thing.

The pizza came, and after everyone got situated with their drinks and slices of pizza, we started the movie. Every 5 minutes I would bury my face in Brody's chest because of a zombie, or because of a graphic scene where somebody's body parts were cut off. About halfway through the movie, we had to pause because Jerry had to "adjust my swag, yo!" Code for going to the bathroom. While we were waiting on him, Brody did the cheesy 'pretend-to-yawn-then-put-your-arm-around-the-girl ' move. Not that I minded.

When the movie was over, Brody and I exchanged numbers. We talked a little bit. Turns out he's a junior at Seaford High. He lives in Flat Creek, the neighborhood across from Summer Grove. He used to take karate, and was a 2nd degree black belt, whereas I'm only a 1st degree. When he finally went home, along with Jerry, he pulled me into a warm embrace. Then, they left. Before Grace left, I asked her why she brought Brody.

"I thought you needed to get your mind off Jack."

"I'm glad I have a best friend like you," I said. We said goodnight, and I got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Brody. But surprisingly, the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was Jack.

**A.N. **

**Oooooooooooooh! Looks like Kimmy has a crush! But on who? Jack or Brody? Review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **

**Chapter 4! A lot of reviews have been saying stuff about how dumb it was for Jack to bully his crush. But remember, in the flashback in ch. 2, Jack said, "Don't talk to any other boy except me." Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

Jack's POV

I was so excited when I woke up. I was going to be able to talk to Kim today! I took a shower, and dressed to impress. Impress Kim, that is. I put on a purple v-neck, black skater jeans, and white high-tops. After fixing my perfect hair, I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Jack!"

"Morning Rudy! I was wondering if I could go to the dojo with you today," I said.

"Sure! You can join, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only have 4 students, well, 3 since Eddie moved away. Kim's a 1st degree black belt, and Jerry and Milton are yellow belts. We could definitely use someone with your kind of talent. So, are you in?"

"Yeah! Of course I'm in! I'd be honored to be a wasabi warrior!" I told Rudy.

"Great! We practice Monday through Friday, from 2:30 to 5:00. See you there!" Rudy said. He grabbed the keys to his car and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked confusedly.

"Um...I'm... Just...Meeting up with Bobby to practice our ninja skills!" Rudy stuttered.

"You mean crying over tubs of ice cream at Bobby's mansion while watching romantic comedies because you two can't get a date?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Rudy said as he walked away all depressed.

After breakfast, I decided to give myself a tour of Rudy's house. Then I went outside in the backyard to work on Rudy's old motorcycle. He said if I could fix it up, I could have it. While working, I noticed that there was a house right behind Rudy's. The curtains were drawn, so I could get a clear view of the kitchen. I wonder who lives there...

Kim's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, but the sunlight shining through my window was too bright. I got up, took a shower, and changed into jeans and a pink tank top that said 'LOVE 3' on it. Before I went downstairs to eat breakfast, I checked my phone's voicemail.

"Hey Kim, it's Brody. I was wondering if you would like to meet up at Falafel Phil's for lunch at around 1:00. Text me. Bye."

I texted him back.

'Sure! C u then:)'

After breakfast, I decided to do some house-cleaning. My parents would kill me if they came home to a dirty house. The first thing on my list was to sweep the kitchen. I got the broom and turned on the radio to my favorite station, Star 94. I began to sweep. Just then, my favorite song of all time, We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift, came on.

I started rocking out, dancing in my bunny slippers without a care in the world. Using the broom as a microphone/guitar, I belted the song out.

_I remember when we broke up_

_The first time_

_Saying this is it I've had enough_

_Cause like_

_We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you_

_Said you_

_Needed space_

_What?_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby_

_I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change_

_Trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say _

_I hate you_

_We break up_

_You call me _

_I love you_

_Oooooooooooooooo_

_You call me up again last night_

_Oooooooooooooooo_

_This time _

_I'm telling you I'm telling you_

_We_

_Are never ever ever _

_Getting back together_

_We_

_Are never ever ever _

_Getting back together _

_You go talk to your friends _

_Talk to my friends_

_Talk to me_

_But we _

_Are never ever ever_

_Getting back __together_

Jack's POV

I don't know what made me turn around, but I'm glad I did. I saw Kim Crawford dancing! It was really bad dancing, too. It looked like she was singing along to a song, but I couldn't tell for sure. It was hilarious!

Kim's POV

As I was rocking out, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see none other than Jack Brewer! He was gawking at me for some reason. Then it dawned on me. I dropped the broom. I turned off the radio, then ran out into my backyard.

"One, what are you doing in Rudy's backyard?! Two, how much of that did you see?! And three, did you hear anything?!" I asked angrily.

"One, I live here, Rudy's my uncle. Two, I saw the whole thing. And three, I didn't hear anything," Jack replied. "But even though I didn't hear anything, what I saw was really funny." Then he burst out laughing.

I huffed and stomped back inside. I locked the door, gave Jack a glare through the kitchen window, then closed the curtains.

_Great, _I thought. _Jack's my next door neighbor. I never knew Rudy had a nephew. At least Jack didn't bully me. Maybe Grace is right. Maybe Jack did change. He looked really hot in that v-neck. Focus, Kim! I swear I'll get my revenge. Sleep with one eye open, Jack. _

Jack's POV

After Kim's little show, I got back to work. At around 1:00, I took a break to get cleaned up and eat lunch. I then headed down to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

I was the first one there, so I started practicing on a punching dummy. I saw Kim walking towards the dojo with another guy. I immediately started clenching my fists.

"Brody, you're so funny!" Kim said laughing. "I got to go now, karate practice. See you later." Then, she hugged him! That loser was hugging Kim! It took everything I had to not go beserk.

Finally, he left.

"Hey Kim," I said.

"What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Uncle Rudy let me join the dojo," I replied. "Quick question, Kim. Who was that? And are you in a relationship with him?"

"That was Brody, and why do you care?"

"I heard he's a player, and I don't want you to get hurt," I lied.

"I know you're lying, Jack! Why do you care?"

She was getting closer and closer to me. I didn't back away. I wanted to show her that she didn't scare me.

"Jack, answer me! Why do you care so much?" She wasn't yelling or anything, but she was getting on my nerves.

"Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" God, she was annoying! I couldn't take it anymore!

"I care because I care about you!" I shouted.

**A.N.**

**That took a long time to write! Review, follow and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **

**Chapter 5! Characters thoughts are in italics.**

Jack's POV

"I care because I care about you!" I shouted. Kim was gawking at me.

_Oh crap. What did I just do? _

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack said that! He looked like he couldn't believe it, either.

"Look, Jack. Brody and I aren't in a relationship. And if you're going to ask me out, I don't think I'm ready for that, yet. But I'd like to become friends," I said.

I figured that was a safe way to avoid any awkward conversations between us in the future.

Jack's POV

As soon as Kim said that she and Brody weren't a couple, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok. When I said I cared about you, I meant like in a brother sister kind of way. I know that in elementary school, I wasn't the nicest person. Especially to you. I don't want you to have to go through that again," I said. "I think we should start over."

"I'd like that," Kim said. She bit her lip and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kim."

"I'm Jack, and I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends."

Kim blushed, then went to go change into her gi.

_I care about her in a brother sister kind of way? Really Jack? Really? At least she doesn't know I like her. _

When Kim came back from the changing room, she started working on the punching dummy, and I worked on my bo staff routine. As we practiced, we talked.

"So Jack," Kim said. "What brings you back to Seaford?"

"Wanted to spend some time with my uncle Rudy," I lied.

"So when school starts again, will you move back to New York?"

"No. I live in Seaford now."

"Well, what about your parents?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Ok."

Then there was silence. The _swish _that the bo staff made as it shot through the air was the only sound that filled the dojo. Kim had stopped using the punching dummy. It scared me when I heard her voice next to my ear.

"So Jack," Kim said. "How long have you been taking karate?"

"About 6 years. I'm a 2nd degree black belt," I said smugly.

"Well, I'm only a 1st degree, but I'm willing to bet that I'm better than you," Kim said.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked cockily.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Shall we spar?"

"Yes we shall."

She shot a punch to my stomach, which I quickly blocked. I aimed a kick to her side, but missed because she jumped. She flipped backwards, surprising me. She tried to kick me in the stomach, but I grabbed her foot and twisted it, making her lose her balance. She didn't fall, but while she was trying to regain her balance, I grabbed her wrist and flipped her. She landed on the ground, but swung her foot and knocked me over. I landed on top of her.

I stared into her brown eyes as she stared into mine. Our lips were centimeters apart. The moment was ruined when Rudy walked in. We both scrambled to our feet.

"Didn't you guys hear? Practice was canceled!" Rudy said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yeah! You can still stay here and practice if you want. I have some business to take care of." He walked into his office.

"I'm going to go home," I said. "Wanna walk with me? It will give us a chance to talk more."

"We live right next to each other. We'll end up walking home together anyways," Kim said.

"Right. I knew that."

"Let me just change out of my gi. I'll be out in a minute."

After I got home, I made myself some popcorn and watched a James Bond movie. Of course, every James Bond movie has some romantic parts. Those scenes reminded me of Kim. Hopefully, by the end of the summer, she will be mine.

Kim's POV

After I got home, I changed into a pink t-shirt and black sweatpants. Then I called up my friends Grace, Mika, and Julie over to spend the night. After they all said yes, I ordered Chinese take-out.

Once they got there, and as we ate, I explained everything that had happened between me and Jack. Well, except for the part where he landed on top of me in the dojo. I wonder what would have happened if Rudy hadn't walked in...

"Give him a chance!" Julie said. "I know he's sending you mixed signals, but I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you!" Julie was a sucker for love.

"I don't know, I wouldn't trust him," Mika said.

"Aww, c'mon Mika!" Grace butted in. "Do you even believe in love? I think they would make the perfect couple."

"All I'm saying is that Kim should get to know Jack more. For instance, I want to know why Jack bullied her in elementary school," Mika replied.

"That's a good idea," I said. "Anyway, what movie do you guys wanna watch?"

I really didn't want to talk about Jack anymore.

After our movie, we went to bed. Once again, I fell asleep thinking about Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **

**Chapter 6! Review, favorite, and follow!**

Jack's POV

When I woke up, I just lay in bed thinking about Kim. Her perfect hair, that glowing smile, everything about her was beautiful. I began to think of a plan abot how to make her mine.

Then, I got an idea.

After reviewing every possible flaw in my plan, I finally got up because my stomach kept growling. I ate breakfast, then went outside to work on my motorcycle after changing into a plain white t-shirt and jeans. It got really hot, so eventually I took my shirt off. I took a break and got my guitar.

I brought it outside because it was so nice out. I like to express myself through music. I know, not very manly. But chicks dig a guy who can play the guitar. I began to sing "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5.

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And its a hard pill for you to swallow _

_Yeah_

_But if I fall for you_

_I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you _

_I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day _

_I know we're only halfway there_

_But you can take me all the way_

_Take me all the way_

Kim's POV

I woke up hearing music. The other girls were still asleep. It was coming from the backyard. I went downstairs and peered through the kitchen window. Jack was shirtless and playing the guitar! Ohmygod his abs...

Luckily, I had my phone with me, so I recorded as much as I could of Jack playing. I crept back upstairs, and woke up the girls. I told them about seeing Jack, and how I recorded his performance.

"What should I do with the recording?" I asked.

"I have an idea!" Mika said evilly.

**A.N.**

**Short chapter. I have a little bit of writers block. Reviewers ideas are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

**Cmon guys! I really would like some reviews! I'm running out of ideas! **

Kim's POV

After Mika explained to us her plan, we had breakfast. While we ate, we talked some more about the plan.

"So, when will _Operation Jack Attack _commence?" Julie asked.

"ASAP, right Kim?" Mika said as she turned to me.

"I want to wait a little bit before we do anything. At least give Jack and I a chance to become friends. We're still on a first name basis," I answered.

"Ok," Mika groaned.

"The sooner the better," Grace said.

After breakfast, we went on a shopping spree. I got a new bikini, a cute, strapless, Caribbean blue dress, and a pair of neon green skinny jeans.

After shopping was lunch, and then karate practice. I said goodbye to my friends, and headed into the dojo.

My relationship with Jack grew into a friendship throughout the next two weeks. I got used to seeing him every weekday at the dojo, and on the weekends I would see him out back working on his motorcycle. I started to look forward to karate practice, so I could see those indescribable brown eyes. I learned to watch for that playful smirk of his, and to prepare for a cheeky comment whenever I saw one.

I accumualted more recordings of songs that Jack played. He was really good. He played a lot of love songs. Before I went to bed, I would play those recordings. I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of a certain someone while playing those love songs. Over time, I started hoping that he was thinking of me.

Jack's POV

Throughout the next two weeks, Kim and I became close friends. Sometimes, I'd catch her looking at me. Whenever I caught her, she would blush and look away. I loved it when she blushed. She would always smile and bite her lip, pretending like nothing had happened.

So far, nothing has. Hopefully, that will all change, thanks to my plan. I got a perfect opportunity to launch my plan into action on a Friday afternoon at the dojo.

"Hey, I'm going to be gone for the weekend, Jack," Rudy told me. "I want you to make sure nothing happens to the dojo while I'm gone."

"Ok," I replied. "Oh, Rudy," I called out as he was starting to walk away. "Can I throw a party here at the dojo tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Rudy answered. He handed me the keys. "No more than 50 people, ok?"

I nodded. I ran off to tell the others.

"Do we need to bring a date?" Kim asked.

I wasn't expecting that question. I thought for a moment, then said, "Nope. Unless you want to," I added quickly.

Kim looked relieved. I wonder why?

Kim's POV

It was Saturday night, 2 hours before the party began, I took a shower, and changed into a white, baggy tank top and my new neon green skinny jeans. I brushed out my blond hair and curled it. I accesorized with a pink, triangle necklace and matching earrings. As for shoes, I chose white wedges.

Soon, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and smiled at the person who answered.

"Shall we go?" he said.

"Yes we shall," I answered.

Jack's POV

I was at the party. Some people had already showed up, but a certain blond hadn't. I was by the snack bar, where I could get a good view of the door.

While I was waiting, I talked to some old friends of mine before I moved to New York.

About 45 minutes after the party started, Kim walked in. I practically choked on the pretzel I was eating when I saw who she was with.

**A.N. **

**Review PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! 14! Love ya! Here's Ch. 8. **

Jack's POV

I almost choked when I saw who Kim walked in with. It was that sleaze bag Brody! She said they weren't in a relationship!

Without thinking, I walked up to them.

"Hey Kim!" I said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hey Jack." She smiled. "I don't think you've met Brody yet. Brody, this is Jack. Jack, Brody."

I nodded at him. "Kim, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked through gritted teeth. Without giving her a chance to respond, I grabbed her arm and led her away to a corner where no one was standing.

"Why did you bring him here?" I asked angrily. "I thought you said that you weren't in a relationship!"

"I'm not," she said confusedly. "It's not like we've kissed or anything. Why do you even care?"

I wasn't sure what to say. "No reason. Ummm... Oh look, they have shrimp puffs!" I walked away quickly. Oh man, what did I just do?

Kim's POV

That was wierd. It was almost like he was...jealous. Yeah, right. Jack Brewer in love with me? Not that it would be a bad thing.

_Kim! You like Brody, not Jack. Jack bullied you in elementary school, remember? _

That reminded me, where was Brody? He wasn't by the door. I started looking around and asking people if they knew where he was. I pushed through a throng of people and found him. He was kissing another girl!

I stood there and stared. When he came up for air, he noticed me.

"Kim!" He looked stunned. "It's not what it looks like."

My eyes started to water. "I really liked you, and I thought you liked me too."

"I do like you, Kim!" he said desperately. "Please give me a second chance."

I was crying by now. "Good bye, Brody," I whispered. I turned around and saw Jack. He seemed happy, but when he saw my tear streaked face, his smile disappeared.

I ran out of the dojo and started walking home.

I don't know why I even cared so much. It's not like we were a couple or anything like that. I dried my eyes and hugged myself. It felt like someone was following me, but I didn't look back.

When I got home, I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in a pillow. Then, I heard music. I got up and looked out my window. I saw Jack, playing his guitar and singing.

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_I know, I know, when I complement her, she won't believe me _

_It's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_And every time she asks me Do I look ok_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Still Kim's POV

"Jack, that was so sweet!" I said.

He was standing in my front yard. "I meant every word. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Brody was a jerk."

"He sure was. Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnigt Kim."

"I love you," I said under my breath.

It took a minute before I realized what I had said. "Oh my gosh! I'm in love with Jack Brewer!" The weird feeling that I've felt ever since I met him. The reason why I always looked forward to seeing him at the dojo. The little voices in my head saying how hot Jack looked. I was in love.

**A.N. **

**Short chapter. Very big thing happened! I will try to update tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **

**I've gotten two reviews saying that someone should be jealous of Kim and Jack and bully her. It's a good idea, but it doesn't really follow the story line I have planned out. When I finish this story, maybe I'll do another Kickin It story based on that idea.**

Jack's POV

After I sang to Kim, that took a lot of guts by the way, I headed back to the party. Most of the people were gone, but I had to wait till everyone left before I could start cleaning up.

While waiting for everyone to leave, I had a little chat with Brody. I walked up to him, and punched him in the face. Even though I was happy that Kim didn't have feelings for him anymore, it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. All because of this dirt bag.

"How dare you! Kim means the world to me, and you went and broke her heart" I said through gritted teeth as I beat him to a pulp.

Jerry and Milton pulled me off of him.

"Jack, calm down!" Milton said.

I struggled to get free of their grasp. Brody got up and ran out of the dojo. Once he left, Jerry and Milton released me.

"Yo, why did you go all wasabi on him?" Jerry asked.

I ignored him and starting cleaning up. The one-sided fight cleared the dojo really fast.

It was around midnight when I finally got home.

As I laid in bed trying to go to sleep, I thought about what I had said to Brody.

_Kim means the world to me..._

I realized that this wasn't a crush anymore. There was a reason that I hated seeing Brody and Kim together. There was a reason that I felt a certain way whenever I saw her. I was in love with Kim Crawford.

Kims's POV

When I woke up, I immediately remembered my realization that I made last night.

I was in love with Jack Brewer.

I think he likes me too. That one time at the dojo when he said he cared about me...

Anyway, I called Grace and explained to her what happened with Brody.

"I'm sorry, Kim!" she said. "I was only trying to get your mind off Jack."

"Well, now I'm in love with him," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked nervously.

"The thing about being in love with Jack."

"Whattt? Did I say that? Oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" I hung up quickly. I can't believe Grace heard that.

About 10 minutes later, I got a call from Julie.

"I'm coming over in 5 minutes. Ok? Ok. Bye!" She said. She hung up before I even got a chance to say anything. I got a similar call from Mika. What did Grace do?

After finally confessing how I felt about Jack to my friends, I was able to get them out of my house. Once again, I heard music coming from my backyard.

I snuck outside to hear it better. It was Jack singing "One Thing" by One Direction.

I wondered why he always played love songs. Then, it clicked. Jack would play songs depending on how he was feeling! So since he played love songs, he must be in love! I hoped he was in love with me!

From then on, I listened intently to the songs that Jack played. One day, I got an idea.

When I saw that Jack was outside, I grabbed my guitar, (That's right, I play guitar too) and went outside. I took a deep breath, and began to play.

**A.N.**

**I know, short chapters. I'm trying to drag out the story so you can enjoy it more. I only have about 4-5 chapters left. Review, follow and favorite! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. **

**Thanks for all of the support! This story got a lot more reviews and follows then I thought it would. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

Kim's POV

I began to play.

_I'm boarding up the windows_

_Locking up my heart_

_Cuz every time the wind blows_

_I can feel it tearing us apart_

_Every time he smiles I let him in again_

_Everything is fine when _

_You're standing in the eye of the hurricane_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the rain_

_Standing in the eye of the hurricane _

I strummed the last chord. I turned around to look at Jack, but he wasn't there. A lump began to form in my throat. I can't believe it. I thought he would listen. Apparently this is all just a game to him. I really thought he liked me.

I turned back towards my house and started to head back inside. The sound of music stopped me in my tracks.

Jack's POV

As I was working on my motorcycle, I heard someone singing. I turned around to see Kim. I listened for a moment, then ran inside to grab my guitar. When I came back out, Kim was heading back inside.

I began to sing.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts _

_Is here and now_

_The universe _

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Kim turned around and started slowly walking towards me.

She placed her hands on her guitar and played another song.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say _

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on_

I recognized the song that she was singing, and I joined in.

(_Kim-italic **Jack-bold**_ Both-regular_ )  
_

**_You don't have to try to hard _**

**_You already have my heart _**

Kim's POV

I was so glad that Jack came back outside. turns out he went inside to get his guitar. I began to sing one of my favorite love songs. I was taken by surprise when Jack started singing with me. Soon we were face to face, and the song fit the moment perfectly.

_You don't gotta thing to prove_

_I'm already into you _

_So _

Ho-ho-hold me tight now

Cuz I'm so so good to go

Dont say

Dont say goodnight you know

You had me at hello

We cut off at the exact same time, as if we'd rehearsed it. We stared into each other's eyes. Jack's gaze went to my lips, then met my eyes again. I blushed.

"Hey Kim! Oh, am I interrupting something?"

I turned around and shot Grace a glare so menacing, that if looks could kill, she would be dead.

"I'm guessing you told Jack that you like him," Grace said trying to fix her mistake, but only making it worse.

My cheeks turned crimson.

"Grace!" I hissed.

"Wait, you like me?" Jack asked.

"I'm just gonna...go now!" Grace said as she ran off.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I don't know why Grace said that, and I hope that this-"

"I like you too!" Jack blurted out. "A lot, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck.

We just stood there. Once again, Jack's gaze went to my lips, then met my eyes again.

"Can I?"

I responded by leaning in and softly pressing my lips against his. His arms snaked around my waist, and I dug my fingers into his hair. The kiss felt magical, like it was meant to be. Fireworks exploded inside of me. Our bodies were pressed close together, and I had to remind myself that this was reality and not a happy ending to a movie. It sure felt like one.

We broke apart, and when we did, I felt empty inside. Like I was missing a part of me. I realized that Jack had to know what I was feeling, or I would regret it the rest of my life. I needed him in my life.

"Jack, I love you."

"I love you, too, Kim."

Jack's POV

When Grace said that Kim liked me, I practically started jumping for joy. Kim tried to explain herself, but I cut her off.

"I like you, too!" I said. "A lot, actually."

We just stood there. I stared into her eyes, then transferred my gaze to her lips, then met her eyes again. Those gorgeous brown eyes...

"Can I?" I whispered. I wasn't even sure she heard me, until she kissed me.

Our lips melded together, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair, making me shiver with pleasure. It felt indescribable. Like electric shocks were being sent through me. It felt...magical.

"Jack, I love you," Kim said.

"I love you, too, Kim."

**A.N.**

**This is not the end! I know this story is kind of rushed. (Ok, a lot rushed.) I'm just really excited for my next story! I have three ideas in mind, and I will let you guys pick which one you want me to do first. Hopefully it will not be as rushed as this story.**

**HEY! KICK SHIPPERS! **

**Go check out a story called 'Truth and Denial' by Spot A Paloosa. It is AMAZING! While I have your attention, follow me on instagram. My username is gemrocks123. **

**The songs were, in this order:**

**Hurricane by Bridget Mendler**

**Glad You Came by The Wanted**

**Had Me At Hello by Olivia Holt **

**Review, follow, and favorite! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.**

**Last chapter! Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter!**

Kim's POV

Hearing Jack say that he loved me back caused millions of butterflies to make a home in my stomach.

"I've liked you ever since I met you, Kim," Jack said sweetly. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I blushed and bit my lip. Then, I realized something. I backed away from Jack, without letting go of his hand.

"If you liked me so much, then why did you bully me?"

Jack's face turned bright red. "Ummm... I really don't want to tell you," he finally said.

I smirked. This is where Mika's plan comes in handy.

"Ok. But don't be surprised if some videos of a certain brown-eyed boy singing a One Direction song end up on the Internet..."

Jack's jaw dropped.

"You got a video of me?"

I took out my iPhone from my back pocket and played the video. Jack stared in horror at the screen.

"You wouldn't..."

"Let's see, share,YouTube, what should the title of the video be..." I said smugly.

"Fine!" Jack grumbled. "I'll tell you. I bullied you because... I... I really liked you. I didn't want you to know how I felt about you, so I hid my feelings," Jack said sheepishly. "It broke my heart when I moved to New York."

"Jack, that's so sweet." I moved closer to him. " So, why did you back to Seaford?"

"My parents died in a car crash."

I gasped.

" I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It's ok. I learned to let it go. I'll see them again someday."

I offered Jack a comforting hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and traced circles on the back of his neck.

We kissed again, and I knew that is where I belonged.

TIME SKIP

Jack's POV

"And that is how your father and I met," my beautiful wife Kim said.

I looked at our two children.

The youngest, Leo, looked disgusted. "How can you stand to listen to this lovey dovey stuff?" he asked his older sister.

"It's so sweet!" 13-year-old Olivia replied. "I can't wait to meet my future husband!"

"Girls are gross!" the six-year-old proclaimed.

Kim pretended to look hurt.

"What about your mommy and Livy?" I asked.

"Your not gross, mommy." He gave Kim a big hug. "Livy is a little gross!"

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. Leo jumped out of Kim's lap and chased Olivia.

Kim and I laughed. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love our family," she said.

"And to think, it all started with Grace."

We sat there in silence reliving those summer days. I finally broke the silence.

"So, what's for dinner?"

THE END

**A.N**.

**Its over! I hoped you liked it!**

**These are my next 3 story ideas. Please review and tell meh which one you want me to do next.**

**'Dear Diary' Austin and Ally fanfic**

**With her dad gone and Sonic Boom going out of business, Ally doesn't know what to do. Her friend Trish comes to the rescue and helps Ally get a job as a maid. She ends up working for noneother than Austin Moon, a world wide superstar who used to be Ally's best friend. When Ally comes across Austin's diary, she writes back to one of Austin's entries, and helps him write his own song. Soon, it seems like the two are falling in love as they write back and forth to each other. But what happens when Austin finds out who his 'penpal' is?**

**'Its a Secret' ****Kickin It fanfic**

**Kim Crawford has a secret. No one, not even her boyfriend Jack Brewer knows. What happens when someone finds out, and threatens to tell Jack? (This will be an interactive story. I will post the first chapter, then ask you guys to post in the reviews what you think should happen next. The story will be based on your ideas.)**

**'The Good, the Bad, and the Love Story' Kickin It fanfic**

**Kim Crawford is a bad person. Some people think she doesn't have a heart. She acts like she doesn't care what happens to her. But really, she's just lonely; looking for that special someone. That someone can't be the new kid, Jack Brewer, the goody goody straight A student. A nerd dating the most popular girl in school? Like that's gonna happen. **


End file.
